The Truth of the Unicorn
by GrAZethEsuN
Summary: This is the story describing the truth of the mystical creature of the unicorn. They arent the pure and innocent creatures that they are made out to be. Please read and review, and enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Hello Any and All Readers

Yea, im new to and i need some review on this story. I've been meaning to write this for some time, but i never did actually write it. So yea here we go...

Notes: 1) please dont say i stink etc, it hurts my self esteem. 2) i like story plot requests 3) i will try and respond to reviews 4) "..." talking; '...' thinking 5) POV Point Of View i never knew what that meant

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, for if i did then i would love myself. However, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, and any company who has rights to it. This is a fictional story about the characters of Inuyasha. Please do not copy my ideas, for they are few, and i dont want them being stolen.

And here is the first chapter of

**The Truth of the Unicorn**

Chapter 1

"I love the moon."

"Yea, its so pure..."

"I wanna put it on a chain and wear it. Wouldnt it make a nice charm?"

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Your weird."

"HEY!" Kagome laughed as she pulled grass out of the night grass and threw it at Sango. She squealed and rolled to get away. The two friends raced over the dark grassy field with the full moon shinning over head. The stars were plentiful, and the cool night left wet dew on the earth and it made the grass cling to the girls's feet. The smell of the dirt and grass filled their lungs, while they ran and when Kagome finally fell to the ground panting, she laughed as best she could.

"You," Kagome tried to catch her breath, "will pay (huff puff) someday (huff) when you aren't (puff) expecting it," she finally was able to say.

"Ha, thats funny." Sango looked up at the moon agian. "I'll give this to you though. It is damn pretty when it is full."

"In my time, you can't see the stars, its too polluted." Kagome sighed as she looked up at the stars and her friend who was standing above her. "The dirt in the air covers them up. I dont think I've ever seen any constellations other than here."

"It is so beautiful.." Sango sat down and they continued to look at the night sky. As they sat, Kagome grabbed some grass and began to twiddle some of it. Then she grabbed Sango's shirt and stuffed the grass down it. Sango screeched and Kagome jumped up and ran back toward camp.

Kagome came running back to the group of males that were sitting around a fire. She was out of breath and Inuyasha flew from his tree to her side. Miroku and Shippo bounded to her, although Sango came right behind her and jumped at Kagome. Luckily, Miroku broke her fall.

"Ow! Sango! Get OFF!" Miroku yelled into the dirt. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome ran around him avoiding Sango and her giant wad of dirt. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder in order to get a birds eye view of the mess. Inuyasha eventually grabbed ahold of the raging demon slayer. He had a cocky smile as she struggled.

"And I thought you were friends..." Miroku laughed. Sango's face was pink from running and the cool air brushing her face. Her hair was disheveled and barely anything was in the ponytail. Kagome let Shippo climb onto her shoulder as she tried to straighten herself out.

"Well, Sango called me weird, so I shoved some grass down her shirt." Kagome giggled at the monster Sango was.

"That was cold! And wet!" Sango said. She glared as Inuyasha snorted in concentrated laughter. She made a face, and threw the gass at him. Inuyasha's eyes bugged, and Sango suddenly got a weak guilty smile on her face. Miroku and Kagome were on the graound laughing at him. Now, it was Sango running around in circles from Inuyasha.

"(hahahaha) sit! (hahahaha)" Kagome was rolling on the ground and holding her stomach as she saw him eat more dirt. This was the scene that usually happened. Someone would get Inuyasha riled up and end up running from him, but seeing grassy mud being thrown at Inuyasha, by Sango no less, made Kagome want to cry in laughter. The group just sat for a while laughing at their strong male leader get repeatedly crushed into the dirt by the spell. The small cat Kirara walked over to Inuyasha and began to lick the dirt from his face. Quickly, Inuyasha jerked up and glared at the woman laughing at him on the other side of the fire. There was something about her that made him want to laugh and cry all at once. Kirara looked up at him and made her small meow. He scratched behind her ear and she began to purr, and she rubbed against his hand sweetly.

Kagome looked at her hanyou through the fire. She wiped the tears of laugher from her eyes as she say the big male pout and scratch behind the ear of the little cat. He looked up at her with gentle eyes, but realized she was looking and looked away angrily. He stood up and brushed some dirt off himself and he crossed his arms impatiently. His long silver hair drifted into place behind him, and his red kimono made him look large and defined. His golden eyes questioned down to the three on the ground.

"If you're done laughing, then we could get some dinner started." He let the growling of his stomach add emphasis on his order.

"Inuyasha, we are NEVER done laughing at you," Sango said, finally getting control of her giggles. She helped Kagome get up and the two girls smiled at Inuyasha's obvious displeasure with that comment. Kagome went to her big yellow bag and search through it for some food. She pulled out some Ramen, and a box labeled 'TV Dinner'. Inuyasha started heading toward the forest to get more wood when he looked over at it.

"What's a 'TV Dinner'?" He tried to ask cooly. His nose was twiching as he tried to smell it.

"You will find out wont you?" Kagome said, hiding the box from his line of vision, so he couldn't see the picture of the steak and peas on it. He gruffed and walked away. Kagome took the microwave pouch out and put it over the fire. "I guess this will work the same.."

"What is it exactly...?" Sango asked looking at the strange thing on their fire.

"Its food that you can heat up and it is already cooked. It makes my life a little easier." Kagome laughed as she tood out a pot to start the Ramen.

"But Kagome, if its already cooked, why are you heating it up again?" Miroku asked, coming over to the girls and Shippo.

"Don't worry, I know what Im doing." Kagome reassured. ' I hope...'

Inuyasha came back a few minutes later, with so much wood, it hid him completely. He piled it and plopped down next to Kagome as she passed out food for everyone. Inuyasha sniffed it and looked at Sango and Miroku to see what they thought.

"Wow Kagome! This is really good!" Sango looked at her friend in excitement.

"Why yes, it is better than your usual food!" Miroku took another bite of the potatoes and gravy.

"Thank you. I'm glad" Inuyasha cut her off and put a finger to his lips, signalling them to be quiet. They sat in silence a minute before they heard a low rumbling. Suddenly Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha leaped to their feet. "Inuyasha, wha" Again he cut her off, but only because he grabbed her and her things and jumped up a tree to the highest he could get.

"Kirara! Get Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha, for the first time, sounded scared. Kirara raced and transformed to the large cat version, and she had Sango, Miroku and their things on her. Shippo was already far up a tree. The group met at the high limb of the giant tree near them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. His heart was pounding hard against her, since she was pressed against him.

A large mass of white stamped throught the brush beneith them. Kagome could barely see them because they were moving so fast. But their energy wasn't demonic, but something original and dangerous, but safe; beyond holy. Kagome grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's sleeve as she sat up to get a better look. They were horses, or appeared to be. They were running at at least 100 miles per hour. It was a giant white blur. The strange thing was that they had horns on their head, and so it hit her. Unicorns.

They passes and their was silence. Not a bird moved, not a leaf fluttered. It was only the paniced breath of the group. Inuyasha's entire body was tense and alert. Waiting for them to come back. After some time, Inuyasha finally jumped down with Kirara behind him. Kagome clung to his red kimono and looked at her friends who were confused and scared all at once.

"I didn't know that unicorns ran this territory." Sango forced in a hushed tone.

"They aren't supposed to." Inuyasha looked around their opening checking to be sure their wasn't anything else.

"Wait, those were Unicorns?" Kagome yelled. She got a smile of disbeleif. "They were! Oh Kami! I thought that they didn't exist!"

"HUSH!" The other three frantically jumped to a small circle.

"Listen Kagome, I don't know what you think Unicorns are, but I think that you should know a few things about them." Miroku hushed in a deep voice. "They aren't bad creatures. On the contrary, they are beyond the holy power of any miko in existance. They are a type all their own. Demons can't even touch them, because they are too pure for them."

"Human men can't handle them because they aren't emotionally able to withstand them. They are like every feeling that exists combined into one. Only a few women can touch them and be near them. Even so, they are dangerous." Sango continued. "The fact is, they dont usually stampede through random territories, like this one. They are territorial, and tend to stay in the same regions. So, that leaves the question.."

"Why..." Kagome looked down at the dirt. It was trodden with hoof prints half the size of a normal horse's. There were small silver sparkles in the ground. She bent down to look at them and ran her fingers through it. "We should follow them."

"NO!" Inuyasha jumped at the thought. "I mean, they are too dangerous. I cant fight them if they attack us. Its suicide."

"Somehow, I think that we have to go." Kagome pleaded to her friends. "If anyone can stop them, its us. If they are territorial, and as powerful as you say, then there has to be a reason that they would leave. It sounds like a Naraku reason." Kagome determindly said. The group sighed and looked down. Sango jerked her head up.

"You're probably right," she said calmly and turned to the men. "It seems alot like something Naraku would do, especially because we havent encountered him for a while.

"So, we have to find them..." Miroku looked in the direction that the herd had come from.

"Alright. Lets get them." Inuyasha turned as well. The four looked at the woods, and it was much darker than it had been the hour before.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so due to the inspirational one review I thought I would write another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Yay Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was not happy. For once, he refused to lead the group or even walk in front. The trembling fox demon perched on his shoulder, alert and terrified. Kirara stood on the other shoulder, eyeing the ground and the three humans that walked ahead of them. Inuyasha kept full control of every sense he had, despite the overwhelming feeling of despair that gripped every inch of his demonic body. The overpowering scent of horse, blood, and something he could not describe attempted to distract him from the present.

Kagome walked in front. She watched as the sparkles in the dirt at her feet, embedded in the hoof prints, faded slowly.

"Come on!" she yelled, picking up to a run. "I sense something!" Unlike the feeling she had when she sensed a jewel shard, she was filled with every emotion she could remember. Her body was brimming with excitement, but her stomach ached with guilt. Her heart was exploding with joy, but cracking with sorrow. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself.

"Kagome," Miroku called to her. "You should know, unicorns are very violent, and the wounds are almost impossible to heal. Lets not do anything rash!" He too, seemed very nervous.

Then they came to the disaster zone.

"Oh Kami."

What was once a large town was torn to shreds. The dirt was shuffled from the rapid movement of hooves, and had a slight glow eminating from it. The homes and buildings were splintered and crumpled to the foundations. Kagome was the only one to continue into the heart of it all. The others stood at the forest edge.

She walked in to see a massacre. While not a single unicorn was in sight, their marks were left clearly. Herded together in large groups were the townspeople. They were all dead, unknown faces and bodies trampled and stabbed. It was more brutal than a demon's destruction. A few silken silver strands of mane decorated the destruction.

"Why did they do this?" Kagome gazed into everything. "Why did they do this!?" She yelled to her team.

"Kagome! Look!" Miroku pointed to the only standing structure. The gateway to a shrine, and the small shrine itself, balanced in the mix. Kagome ran to it.

"No!" Inuyasha finally found his voice and his feet. He lept to Kagome's side and pulled her back. Just in time to avoid a white beam that burst where Kagome's path would have lead her. "If they left it there, it must contain their power." Kagome looked at him in confusion. "They would not leave the shrine unless there was a reason!"

Light burst into the night sky.

Emerging from the shrine's tiny hut was a ball of light. Inuyasha fell to his knees, overcome by the oppressive power. Soft thuds of Shippo and Kirara were heard as they too could not stand in its presence.

Kagome was transfixed.

A girl, who appeared no more than 16, gently paused at the gate to the shrine. No more than 10 feet from Kagome, her features were clearly seen, from her short fluffy white hair, to her piercing blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and simply thrown together, but appeared as silk and were the color of the sky before sunrise. At the center of her forehead was a small stubble of a diamond hard horn. The source of light came from it.

"What the hell do you want!" the girl's voice was surprisingly high pitched.

Kagome was speechless. She stared, ignoring how Sango and Miroku rushed to pull Inuyasha and the other demons far from the light.

"Look, I know I'm gorgeous, but that's no reason to trespass. This is now Unicorn territory, and I know you really don't want me to call my sister," the girl laughed cockily.

"But this isn't Unicorn territory!" Sango could not help but yell from the tree line. She could barely see Kagome from the light, and was far and could not hear clearly what the girl was saying.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that I'm wrong?" the girl laughed. Her mood changed instantly. "Listen slayer-bitch. You may be able to mouth off to others around you, but mind your manners. Take your filthy ass and wretched demon-crap and get the HELL out of this town. I don't think you want your blood on the dirt too." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Kagome quietly whispered. "But was it totally necessary to kill an entire town? What did they do to deserve it?"

The glowing girl smiled and regained her haughty attitude. "Miko-slut," she laughed at her own oxymoron. "You are obviously not from this town, and you are also not from this time period."

Everyone gasped. _How could she have known that?_

"Yea, yea. Surprising right?" She grinned, showing stark white teeth. "But come on now. Those are clothes from your school, and while I don't know how you got here, you are here. Im not going to kill you because of the fact you don't know anything. But-" again her mood changed to dangerous calm. "You better back the fuck out of this town, and far from the woods. It's your damn fault we had to crush it, so I expected you would be more remorseful."

Again, Kagome looked confused.

"Ugh," The girl began to pace back toward the hut she emerged from. "If you had not broken the Sacred Jewel, the people of this town would not be corrupted."

A low rumble stopped the conversation. 

"Now, if I were you, I would run." The girl laughed like a horse's neigh. "My older sister just sensed you were here!"

Miroku's harsh grasp on Kagome's arm snapped her into reality. He forcibly pulled her away.

"We need to leave! This is not going well!" He was paniced, and his face matched Inuyasha's hair. The trees were around them as they raced to get away, the sound of hooves growing despite the desperate attempt to escape. Inuyasha's strength began to return.

They ran the rest of the night until they finally fell into a river, running calmly. The thunderous roar of horses had died as they got further away, and the group marveled at how they had barely escaped.

Covered in sweat, their bodies steaming from the exertion, they panted in silence in the placid water.

"I told you it was suicide." Inuyasha at last said. His eyes seemed sad, and his body seemed broken from running.

Kagome looked up at the morning blue. Tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked gently. Then realizing the meaning said, "It's not your fault. The shard has nothing to do with the unicorns. It isn't possible." She said with lighthearted pursuation.

"Let's go to Kaede." Miroku quietly ordered.

"Yea," Shippo touched Kagome's arm. "She will probably know what is going on." He smiled. "And besides, we know that is nowhere near unicorn grounds!"

"ok." Kagome's voice was meek and distant. Her eyes never left the sky.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His heart was breaking to see how frail she now looked. His heart skipped a beat. 'I will not let them do that to her again,' he thought. There was an internal pull on his lower throat, and his eyes felt irritated. Quickly he looked away and tried to brush off the feeling.


End file.
